Guys Night
by GrangerDanger12
Summary: The boys decide to have a guys night.Things get a little rocky as the night progresses.When the girls arrive home early,what do they come home to?
1. Chapter 1

~Death The Kid's POV~

Soul and Black*Star arrived,Soul Eater...what a stupid name.I guess I shouldn't say anything.I mean Death THE Kid?Really?I would be fine with Death jr. but no,my dad wanted Death the Kid,like they couldn't tell I'm a kid, then there's Black*Star too.

Totally off topic.

"So what are we doing?"

Soul asked.

"I don't know."

"Well,this was your idea,so you should have something."

"Well,I did,it was perfectly symmetrical,but you guys wouldn't like it,so I decided to wing it."

"Soul,get a piece of paper,we need to record the day Kid winged something."

Black*Star smiled.

"Oh,shut up,I wing things all the time.I'm just such a good winger,you don't even notice."

They both laughed.I rolled my eyes.

"So,what movies do you have?"

"Why don't you look."

Soul and Black*Star walked over to the movie stand.

"Little Einstein?"

"It's Patti's."

"17 Again?Really?"

"Liz's."

"Where are your movies"

"Bottom."

Soul bent down,grabbed a movie,and dropped it.

"What the hell was that?!"

Black*Star grabbed the movie,and dropped it.

"What,what?"

I grab the movie.

"Oh,that's not scary,god."

I grab a different movie.

"This is scary."

They scream.I started laughing.

"Wanna watch it?"

'Yeah,sure,if you could watch it,I could."

I put the movie in.

Halfway though the movie,we had to turn it off,because Soul,of all people was cry,with Black*Star was on the verge of crying.

"How-Why do you own that!"

"It's not that scary."

Soul gave me the most intense look ever.

"That was flipping scary!"

"Do you wanna watch Patti's movies?"

"Yeah,let's watch one."

So I put in My Little Pony:the Princess Promenade.I've seen this movie to many times.

Soul kept asking questions about the ponies and Ponyville.

"If there's no guys,how do they reproduce?"

"I don't know,magic?"

"Magic doesn't exist."

"What?"

"Magic doesn't-oh."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"This is so stupid."

"What,the movie?"

"Yeah."

I turned off the movie.

"Well,what do you wanna watch?"

"Can we watch...17 Again."

"No."

Soul said.

"What,that's an okay movie."

"I hate that movie."


	2. Chapter 2

~Soul's POV~

"I hate that movie."

"Why,because it has Zac Efron in it?"

"No,it's just has a stupid plot."

"It's a great plot."

"It's stupid."

Kid rolls his eyes.

"How 'bout we just watch tv."

"You suck at wingin' stuff."

"Well Liz and Patti easily agree with me."

Black*Star and I smirk.

"Not that way!"

Kid says,flustered.

Me and Black*Star laugh.

"Should I even start about Maka?"

"Don't you even-"

"Your lucky,you know,to have such a beautiful,symmetrical girl."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Why,I'm just saying she's pretty,with her emerald eyes and sandy blonde hair."

"Stop it!"

I smack him on the back of his head.

"Mission accomplished,right Black*Star?"

"Yup."

"I hate you two."

"You love us."

Kid turns on the tv.

"And the cable's out,great."

The lights flicker,we hear thunder.

"The power's out."

'I see that."

"And it's storming out."

"I hear that."

"Well,what do you do when the power's out?"

"You play games."

~Ten minutes later~

"Soul,truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kid on the lips."


	3. Chapter 3

~Black*Star's POV~

"I dare you to kiss Kid on the lips."

I smirk.

"What-no,I can't...no."

Soul said,obviously blushing.

"Oh come on!It's a dare!You can't chicken out!"

"You can't."

Kid looks at him.

"On the lips?"

Soul says.

"On the lips."

Soul leans over,and pecks Kid on the lips.

"There."

"No...an actual kiss,not what ever that was."

I say.

"Fine,"

He turns to Kid.

"This means nothing,alright?"

Soul totally jumps on top of him,knocking him to the ground.

Kid stares at him wide eyed,Soul pulls away.

"That good enough for you?"

He moves away from Soul.I suppress a laugh,Kid looks like just got mauled by fan-girls.

Soul sits there,blushing.

"God,I love being a god,getting people to do stuff they don't want to."

They both look at me weird.

"What?"

"I did not just do that for you."

Soul says.


End file.
